TheJWittz
Joshua Robert Wittenkeller (born ), better known online as TheJWittz is an American video maker, who focuses most of his videos on nerd culture things such as gaming information, gaming in general and vlogs. The name TheJWittz came from his first name, Josh, and the beginning of his last name, Wit, then adding the and z, making TheJWittz. The name was first used when he was in high school, it was a name he used on a beatboxing CD he made with a couple friends. Personal Life Josh was born in Chicago, Illinois. Late elementary and middle school was hard on him, he was frequently bullied by his other classmates. Yet in highschool, he found many new opportunities that helped him fit in. He became an overall jokster, but that left him in the. FRIENDZONE! ''But, during a school dance, his friend Renae RenaeCollects, Renae Antonelli asked him. After a few years of dating, the two are now married and have recently returned from their honeymoon in Hawaii. When they both moved into a house together, Renae brought her dog Zoey with her And they also have a pet turtle called Tortimer, based off of the character in the Animal Crossing series with the same name. Josh's family also have two cats, Kiki & Totoro, named after the Studio Ghibli characters. History Prof-It On November 9, 2009, Josh started his YouTube debut after starting a series known as Prof-it. The series was mainly about the ''Pokémon trading card game. This mainly consisted of facts and skits about the trading card game. In January 2011 he decided to expand his channel from mainly Prof-It episodes to a new series, known as Fact Of The Day. Fact Of The Day Early January 2011, Josh had decided to try a new series on his channel. He started with a video on Imakuni and how he tied in with the Pokémon trading card game. After hitting over 500,000 views, he decided to continue making facts. His channel really hit it off when he made Banned Pokémon Episodes, another Fact Of The Day video, featuring over 10 banned episodes, and the reason for they were never aired. Hitting over 11,000,000 views, he knew he needed to continue what he was doing. Another kind of popular videos he made was his "Top __ Creepy Pokemon Entries." In which he told of weird or creepy pokedex entries. But he didn't stop there! He made many other Top 10. videos. From hot nintendo trainers, to best pokeballs, he's kept us amused! King Of The Nerds Josh was a featured contestant in the second season of the TBS show King Of The Nerds. His channel got much more publicity during the period when the show aired. The Pokemon Master was his title, on the show. Yet he was sent into the Nerd Off in the second episode when the other team Titans Of Rigel along with Zachary Zack Storch. Unfortunatly Zack defeated him, making Josh go home, but not without getting a lot of publicity from the show. Expanding His Channel After New Years, Josh announced he would be yet again expanding his channel. He went from all things pokemon, to all things Nintendo. With starting that, his subscriber mark has skyrocketed. Since then, Josh has kept his promise, his videos have a large variety of Nintendo related videos. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers